


I am NOT afraid of the f***ing dark

by Mdrskam



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little spoon lucas lallemant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdrskam/pseuds/Mdrskam
Summary: The power goes out and Lucas has to prove just how unafraid he is.LucasPOV
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, elu - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	I am NOT afraid of the f***ing dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would dabble with posting fics on here cause I am missing the hedgehog in season 6, and know you all are too.  
> always here for criticism!! feel free to rip me to shreds! xx

the way that the night had come through the windows and so perfectly illuminated the features of his lovers face had Lucas’ head spinning. That and the three glasses of wine at dinner, but he chose to focus on the curve of Eliotts lips as he spoke, not quite catching the words, too entranced with the overall visage of the man he was now curled into. It had been a quiet night in, with not so much as a text message to distract one from the other, with Eliott working what felt like all the time, and Lucas focused on school and the chaos his friends could bring, the nights like this were a very welcome escape. The stem of a wine glass held between his fingers as Eliott continued to talk about the way that his most recent rental had perfectly encapsulated the feel of early art house cinema, the small brunette looked up to him as if he was speaking the truths of the universe into existence, even if he still wasnt quite following. 

The dishwasher was a hum in the background, the smell of their dinner together still hanging in the air, the soft light of the lamps created an atmosphere that screamed home, it was warm, inviting, and most of all it had Eliott. Right as Lucas was about to finally speak up, finally admit the point at which his lover had lost him, a startling way back, everything went dark. The apartment was no longer lit, the dishwasher was no longer humming. 

“what the..” Eliott let out in a small breath that tickled Lucas’ nose. 

He didnt want to admit it, but the smaller brunette now clung further to his boyfriend, the sudden fear hitting him in the back of the neck, sending a small shiver down his spine. He felt Eliott take the glass from his hands and set it on the table next to the couch. 

“I cant see, I dont need to be covered in wine as well” he teased as he did so.

Lucas let out a small grunt as he felt his boyfriend shift under him, knowing that his all too practical Eli would want to get up and investigate. The flashlight shone bright from the phone that was retrieved from his lovers back pocket. 

“do you think its just us, or do you think the building lost power?” Lucas asks with a surprising amount of levelheadedness, it could only be attributed to the fact he was still clung to Eliott. He felt the small pressure of Eliotts lips against the top of his head, blue eyes fluttering shut at the contact. 

“I dont know, mon amour” Eliott states plainly, and with that he is pushing himself off the couch and breaking their contact. 

Lucas pats down his jeans and tries to use his hands to search the couch, fuck, he states out loud as he watches the light from his boyfriends phone disappear down the corridor. His phone was no where to be found, and his only source of light just left the room.

“Eliott” Lucas breathes out into the apartment, trying to remain composed as his eyes still continue to betray him and not refocus on the surroundings that were now shrouded in blackness. 

Clumsy feet move him along, arms out in front of him and knees knocking into tables, he didnt know they had so much furniture but here he was, seeming to find every single piece of it. They had lived in their little abode for a few months, but he was surprised at how foreign the place still felt to him in the dark. 

He is trying to find Eliott, abandoning quickly the idea of finding his phone, knowing it would lead to more bruised shins. The moon offered a soft glow, but it wasnt as bright as it seemed when they were curled up on the couch. 

“Im in the bedroom!” he hears his lover call out, now only if Lucas could find the doorway.

Unsteady hands are held out in front of him as he continues to stumble, he finally finds the wall, leaning against it for support, trying to not let his head swivel around the apartment as much as he wants to, all of a sudden he is feeling oddly watched. It is definitely the dark, and the wine, but he just wants to find his boyfriend, curl up in bed, and pretend that they just chose to turn the lights off and go to bed. 

“so we didnt blow a fuse” he hears Eliotts voice dance out from an unidentified direction, nothing is helping him locate his lover. “so its gotta be the whole building” 

“Eliott, I cant see anything” he almost whines, taking a deep breath before continuing to push forward. 

There is no beam of light, no warning that his boyfriend is coming to find him, he was probably fiddling with something and assumed Lucas could make his way to their bedroom no problem. He was wrong. Lucas’ arms are held out in front of him when he feels fabric brush past his fingertips. 

“what the fuck!” he yells out, arms now moving to wrap around his own waist. 

Thats when he hears it, a fit of laughter, it is without breath, his lover full on wheezing at the obvious fear that the smaller male clearly displayed. 

“oh my god.. youre scared of the dark..” he is still laughing, but trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Eliott..” he breathes out now taking a step forward, trying to find his lover. 

“I knew it..” he teases, finally catching his breath, still cloaked in the darkness of their windowless hallway. 

“I am not scared of the fucking dark” he snips, his hands searching for Eliott still, but he seemed further away some how. Like the small brush against outstretched fingers was a figure of his imagination, his boyfriend should be right in front of him. 

“sure youre not lulu” you can hear the smirk in his voice, it is antagonistic and playful. 

“Im not!” Lucas tries to defend, but he admits that he isnt doing too well to prove his lover wrong.

Suddenly as if Eliott Demaury was a ghost he could feel arms around his waist from behind, how in the world did he get there so fast? A small kiss placed at the nape of his neck, barely enough time to get acquainted to the touch before it was suddenly clear that arms were no longer around him.

“Eliott” he whines, turning around, trying to reach out and find Eliott anywhere, but he cant. “where are you” he calls out, taking a step back the way he came.

“getting colder” rings out with a warm laugh

Lucas’ head is now turning in the other direction, trying to follow the small breathy laughs that his boyfriend cant hold in. 

“youre terrible at hiding, you have to stop laughing” Lucas tries to tease, but he knows Eliott has the upper hand. 

“am not!” the taller honey brunette lets out in an almost huff

“see.. now I am going to find you” Lucas laughs

“no youre not, youre getting colder!” Eliott taunts

Holding onto the wall for support was getting him no where, so he pushed off gently and left the comfort of having any sort of knowledge of his surroundings. The apartment was warm and his heart was pumping just a little louder as he tried to listen for the sounds of Eliotts breathing. His muffled laughter that was still semi audible, no matter how hard Eliott tried to mask its sound with his hand, it was giving him away. A small smile played out on Lucas' features, now able to make out the fuzzy outline of the man who had utterly captured his heart and mind. 

"warmer" Eliott cooed, his body so close now that Lucas' breathing got just a tad shallower. 

In one precise motion Lucas pressed forward into his lover, his arms wrapping around Eliott, who already seemed ready to receive him. The breaths that were shallow moments ago are now released in one small sigh, one of contentment and victory. 

"I found you, Houdini" he teased, his head falling into the place that seemed carved out of his boyfriends body solely to cradle it. The nape of his neck was warm and inviting, he smelled of smoke and red wine, and his hair brushed softly against Lucas' cheek as he savored this moment.

"I knew you would mon amour" Eliott almost whispers into the fluffy mess of hair that rested atop Lucas' head. "but admit it..." his head raising to look down on Lucas, blue eyes soft and warm. "you were a little scared" 

"yeah, of the man in the shadows" he quips, pushing up just enough to let his own gaze fall upon his impossibly handsome boyfriend. 

"no.." he lets out in a drawn out sing-songy breath "you are scared of the dark.." a breathy laugh leaving his lips almost involuntarily 

"Im not fucking afraid of the dark!" Lucas tries to defend himself, but even he has to admit how the whole scene looked, nevertheless he wasnt about to get called out on it. He playfully pushes at the taller males shoulder, rolling his eyes so hard its almost audible. 

"whatever you say lulu" strong arms are tightening around Lucas' smaller frame, bringing him closer and leaving Lucas with absolutely zero room to focus on anything else. 

Eliotts lips were crashing into his own, his lovers smirk so defined he could feel it, causing Lucas' own lips to curl into a smile as they kissed. Lucas' arms left Eliotts body and wrapped around his neck, fingers gently tangling in his honey brown locks, bringing his boyfriends body just a little closer. He knees seemed to go weak, and silently he wondered if that would ever stop, its been almost a year now and he still found himself melting into Eliotts touch. As much as he wondered when it would stop, a bigger part of him prayed it never did. The way that Eliott so intoxicated him was felt across the universe and he never wanted that feeling to stop, he wouldnt trade it for anything in the world. Eliotts tongue trailed Lucas' bottom lip, breaking their contact just long enough for Lucas to remember to breathe. One small kiss was placed on wanting lips as Eliott finally pulled away

"you can admit it though.." Eliott continued, his tone softer than before, an almost whisper, Lucas was too mesmerized to really let the words register, his lips parted and wanting more his eyes full of admiration, he tries to say something witty, something clever but nothing falls from his lips. 

"Eliott..." he breathes out, ready to connect their lips once more when all of a sudden the dishwasher starts to hum and the apartment is almost blindingly filled with light. Their lamps only emitted a soft glow, but the change was staggering. The now lit hallway offered Lucas a better view of the man of his dreams, the way that his smile seemed to take up his whole face, and the way that his eyes which were sometimes intense and piercing were now soft and inviting. 

With a small smirk Lucas' finally lets out. "Je t'aime" as if he cant hold it in anymore, the way that his heart started to swell in his chest at the knowledge of their whole night together, how practically perfect it was. No one had any worries, Lucas wasnt focused on Eliotts mood, or what might be going on with his friends, and Eliott never seemed to retreat into his own head. For them to be standing in the hallway of their apartment, wrapped around each other, it was too much for Lucas to process, his emotions tumbled right out. 

"moi aussi, je t'aime" Eliott breathed as he placed one more kiss on his boyfriends lips, soft and delicate. Eliotts arms left Lucas sides and one hand found his boyfriends, interlacing their fingers before Eliott placed one more kiss on Lucas lips, unable to get enough. "now lets go finish that movie" 

They are now back in the well lit living room, Eliott sitting on the couch before pulling Lucas down onto the space next to him, draping one arm lazily around Lucas, as the smaller male cuddles into him. Eliott grabs the glass of wine on the table, handing it back to his lover, who takes a small sip before letting it rest on Eliotts thigh. Lucas is almost staring at his boyfriend, as the TV screen turns back on and in a moment they are back where they left off. 

"youre not watching..." eliott states, not even looking away from the screen. 

"what? yes I am" Lucas lies, smirking as blue eyes dont leave Eliotts strong jawline. 

"you're missing the good parts" Eliott is almost pouting, his voice delicate and pleading. 

" _you_ are the good parts.." he smiles

"boo... cheesy" Eliott laughs before placing a kiss on Lucas' forehead. "now watch" he states his eyes flicking to the TV screen before back to Lucas. 

"fine..." he sighs, turning his cheek to rest on his boyfriends chest, settling into him. 

The night resumed as if nothing had happened, Lucas sipped his wine, and Eliott silently quoted the entire movie under his breath, as if Lucas wouldnt feel the vibrations of his voice from his chest, and they were happy. Curled into one another, focused on one another, and ready to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for getting to the end of this thing! my tumblr is mdrskam, so feel free to hmu on there!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, so there might be more, who knows.


End file.
